Expecting the unexpected
by sakura5451
Summary: Misaki lost her memory due to an accident. What will happen to her and Usui? Read to find out. My first fic ever!
1. Prologue

Hi readers! This is my first fanfic ever!

Please tell me if there are any grammar errors or spelling errors.

I am just 14 and English is not my first language so please take care of me~

Enjoy and please review after reading! :)

* * *

**Warnings: Future fic and might be OOC in some parts.**

_Maid sama = _Thoughts

'Maid sama' = Conversations

**Dedication: Yovung-** Thank you for being the first person other than me to read this fanfic before I even post it in the web.

**Disclaimer: I wish that I own KWMS but too bad I don't. :(**

* * *

Prologue

"Thank you very much for your time, Mr. Takashima. It is a great pleasure meeting you." Usui said politely while shaking hands with a middle-aged man. They both were wearing formal suits and ties.

It was 4:30 in the afternoon. Usui had just finished a meeting with the CEO of one of the most influential company in Japan. After thanking the CEO and walking him to his waiting limousine, he ran his fingers through his blonde hair as he watched the limousine go. He unloosed the tight green tie that matched his beautiful eyes while sighing.

It was only a few months but he sure dislikes the world he was now in, meetings, fancy restaurants, fake smiling faces, way too formal languages... He is not the kind of person who prefers fame and fortune than a normal private life. He is not the one that volunteers to be the youngest director of a well-known corporation. No, he was doing this for her. So that his powerful family wont lay a finger on her. He will not let anyone touch anything that is his and Misaki is his. Fire burns in his eyes, they were full of hatred. He hated them for making feel so useless, so small.

Although he is still in his teens years but because of his incredible intelligence that can even win over Einstein, his family decided to make him one of the directors of the Walker Corp. He is young, but that does not mean he is stupid. He knew that because of his brother's weak health condition, they were training him to be the next heir of the Walker Corp. At first, he refused the offer as it did not hold him any interest. But after having them threatening him with Misaki, he agreed immediately to the offer. However, they made a deal, that if he agreed on being one of the directors, they promised that they would not interfere anything related to his private life, his personal relationships and his beloved, Misaki.

He knew that if he did not agree, Misaki's family will now have no place to live, no food to eat. They always had him under their eyes, who he talked to, what he did, where he went… They almost owned every big company in Japan and they had eyes everywhere. They are too powerful that no one even dares to go against them; no one dares to disobey them. He could not even come out with any plan of how to outsmart them.

Yes, his family is THAT powerful.

He felt anger building up in his chest. Remembering how they refer to his girlfriend, a commoner. To him, she was no commoner at all. She was the one who taught him how to take off the mask that he had been wearing since he was young. The one that taught him how to feel different emotions. The one that gave him a reason to stay alive. She is his angel. She is an innocent angel that evil devils would like to destroy.

He could do nothing to protect her from his family. Thinking of how useless he is made him gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tightly. He hated it when he can not do anything, when all he got to do is nothing.

He shook the thought away from his head. He was going to meet Misaki for dinner and did not want anything that would make his wonderful mood turn bad. He was excited to meet her. It felt like years for him since the last time he met her, which was yesterday. He was excited to tease her just to make her blush and yell at him. To see her cute blushing red face. To hold her small and yet soft hands. To hug her petite body in his strong arms. A warm feeling replaced the anger in his chest he had a while ago.

After finishing the work in his huge office, he said goodbye to his secretary and went to the elevator. He passed the hotel-like grand lobby and went inside the black limo that was waiting for him with the driver opening his door for him.

He looked out of the window and as the limousine gain speed, the still shops were moving then the speed gradually increases and now it was nothing but blurry. He was looking at out of the tinted black window expressionless, as always. He recalled the day when he asked her to have dinner with him and he smiled for the first time that day.

They were at their happy place, the park near Misaki's house. Usui had followed her home from Maid Latte despite of her yelling at him for being a "Stupid perverted outer-space alien." He left early from work just to be on time for going to Maid Latte and walk her home. Misaki refused him to walk her home, as always. But Usui insisted so she let him tagged along. They made a small stop at the park. They were watching a beautiful sunset when Usui broke the silence, asking her to having dinner with him. At first, Misaki stubbornly refused, but knowing Misaki, after his irresistible puppy eyes were blinked, she gradually agreed with a blushing face and a "Fine, idiot Usui!" Usui smiled remembering her adorable blushing face.

Due to him being the director of the Walker Corp, he was too busy that he could not go to school anymore. Although they still meet each other almost everyday when he isn't so busy and always send messages every time they have the time, the time they now spent together was not as much as the time they had for each other before him being the director.

It was 4:45 when he arrived at his luxurious apartment and was getting ready for the dinner. He changed his formal black suit and green emerald tie into a casual white t-shirt and dark blue jeans. His fingers ran through his hair, transforming his laid-back hair to his normal messy but striking hairstyle. He wore his comfortable sneakers, not the expensive leather shoes he always wear to work.

He opened the drawer of his wardrobe and found what he was looking for, the thing that he had prepared few days ago. Red velvet colored small box, only as big as his palm. He took it and put it carefully inside his pocket. He was aware not to drop it to the floor. His pocket now feels like a hundred times heavier than before.

He looked at the full-length mirror. He saw a man with a perfect look and body, which could make every male model around the world shameful, staring back at him. His eyes colored with panic. Due to his nervousness, he did not notice his hands were all sweaty.

"Meow~" His cat, Light, meowed as if to give him encouragement. It rubbed its head against his leg, as if to support him.

He smiled genuinely to it. Bending down and rubbing its head gently with his strong hand, silently thanking it for its encouragement. Feeling a lot of different emotions all together, he took his black leather jacket off a hook behind his door and his black sunglasses from a small table, took a deep breath and head towards the door. Excitement and nervousness all were overwhelming him.

Then, he opened the door to face the reality, to face the unknown.

* * *

How's that? Is it good or is it awful? I'm so sorry if there are grammatical errors in my story…

I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Opinions and critics to the story and my writing style will be warmly welcomed!

You can also PM me.

Last but not least, thanks for reading my fanfic and please review! :)

-sakura5451-


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I am back!

I hope there aren't a lot of grammar errors. Feel free to review and tell me your opinions about the fanfic. You can also PM me.

Enjoy and please review! It will make my day! :)

**Dedication:Mei- **You always make me smile and get my back. Thank you for all of your help.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about KWMS. Although, I hope that Usui is mine! :P**

* * *

Chapter one

Despite of the limousine waiting for him in the entrance of his apartment, Usui told the driver to go home and walked down the busy street, that has all famous well-known international brands, hands in his pockets and alone. He walked until shops turned into markets and food stalls.

Making sure that no one was stalking him, he went into a restaurant that is not too fancy and yet not too plain and simple. It was a cozy restaurant that made you feel like you are at home.

The restaurant was not too far from his house and Maid Latte, a cafe where Misaki worked as a maid for her part-time job. Having went there often during their dates, the waiters knew that the table by the huge window is their usual place and they always let Usui and Misaki sit there.

But for today, Usui reserved it just to be on the safe side. Before going to sit at the table he had reserved, he went to the restroom.

It was 5:00 and he was in front of the sink. He splashed some refreshing water onto his stunning face, letting the droplets run down his chin and neck. He saw the blonde haired man in the mirror, his emerald eyes looked back at him.

Beneath the calmness of his eyes, he saw it screaming for help. He tried to calm down but it just made him even more nervous. Although Misaki hasn't arrived at the restaurant, but he could feel that his heart was going to jump out of his chest.

_Grab yourself together, Takumi._he stared back at the reflection in the mirror and took a deep breath. He gather up his courage and went to sit at table and wait for his beloved girlfriend.

He hung his black leather jacket onto one of the chairs and sat down. Sitting next to the huge window, his emerald eyes looked out of the window and into the pouring rain. Luckily, it didn't rain when he was walking to the restaurant. _Too bad that Misa-chan will have to ride a cab_, he regretted not waiting for her to get off work at Maid Latte.

"Oh my god! He is so hot!" "Is he a top-model?" Yes, he has a body that every male model would die to have. But he dislike the attention that it brought him to. He tuned the volume of the screaming girls down because its disturbing him from sending text messages with his girlfriend.

'Young lady, where are you? What color is the bikini you are going to wear today to the dinner?' Smirking his famous perverted smirk, he sent the message. He smiled imagining her blushing face when she received his message and regretted to not being able to be by her side while seeing her blush. He didn't have to even wait for five seconds until he got an expected reply from his girlfriend.

'W-Who is going to wear bikini to a dinner, you stupid perverted outer-space alien?' He smiled while reading the reply, not noticing how the surrounding girls reacted to his sweet smile, even though it wasn't directed to them. He was too busy to even bother them.

'So you will wear a bikini if its not dinner? Misaki is so sly' He knew that when she read this, her face will be blushing seven shades of red. Thinking of it just made him wanting to be by her side even more. He was smiling and his smile was so bright that it can light up the whole world.

'Urghh.. What are you saying, idiot Usui? By the way, I am in a taxi and is on my way there now' So she is changing the subject by answering to his question earlier.. _Misaki, you are so sly..._

He continued looking out of the window after he replied her message with a simple 'Okay' and ordered a cup of hot coffee. Stirring and sipping his hot coffee, he watched the passer-bys and observed them. Observing people, its how he got attracted by Misaki for the first time.

He can still recall it when he accidentally knew Misaki's secret. He gets more and more curious every time he discovers a new discovery of Misaki's life, they always surprises him. She does unexpected and silly things but he loved every little thing of her and he wouldn't like to change a single thing. It was then when he knew he had fallen for her deeply. That he can take his mask off his face. Its like he saw a guiding light. Now, he has the reason to live.

While remembering the past, he unconsciously touched the little box inside his pocket with his right hand. The reason why he had wanted to have this dinner with her. He knew that she didn't know. He knew that she wont be expecting anything. But after today, he know his life will change forever. After today, his future will change forever and he smiled when he thought about it.

But what he didn't know is that he is still facing the unexpected. That tables will be turned, on that moment, the moment where all expectations are unexpected.

* * *

How was it? What are your thoughts about this chapter?

Please review!

Thank you for reading my fanfic! :)

-Sakura5451-


	3. Chapter 2

Hey folks! How are you guys doing? I hope you guys are still waiting for the next chapter.

I changed the title, so tell me about your opinion please!

I hope this chapter is not boring and please review after reading!

**Reenu-**Thank you for being the first one to review! It meant a lot to me. :)

** RosegirlPrincess-**Thank you for your support!

**Disclaimer: No, KWMS is not and will not be mine. I just hope so... :(**

* * *

Chapter two

It was 5:30. The music in the restaurant was playing softly in the background as the guests talked endlessly without feeling tired. The waiter had already served and took away two cups of coffee from the table.

It was already half an hour since Usui received the message from his girlfriend, Misaki. She told him that she had got off work and was on the way to the restaurant. Technically, she should have arrived about fifteen minutes ago. But now, there isn't even a shadow of her.

_Maybe she was stuck in a traffic jam because of the heavy rain._ Usui tried to calm himself down, although it didn't work at all. His worry was like a drop of ink dropped into a glass of water, spreading quickly. As seconds passed by, his worry was increasing rapidly, getting the best of him. He started to think about the unthinkable.

Suddenly, the flat-screen TV that was hanging on the wall at the corner of the restaurant turned its volume up and caught Usui's attention away from worrying about Misaki. It was broadcasting a news program.

"Breaking news, due to the cause of the heavy rain, at 5:15, a car accident happened at the intersection near a cafe called Maid Latte. Some witnesses saw the taxi..."

Usui's attention switched from the news reporter to the live video showing. The video of the accident was played and Usui could clearly saw that it was a taxi. There were mosaics everywhere since the scene was too violent. He looked carefully at the headline twice before he got it in his mind that an accident had happened and Misaki hasn't arrived yet.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to him, a thought that he didn't want to believe and will deny with all his might. But it was so realistic that he instantly jump out of his chair, grabbed his black leather jacket and head towards the door. He didn't even look back when the waiters shouted at him to pay his bill.

He put his jacket on while pushing the glass door of the restaurant with his shoulders. The bell that was hung on the door jingled as if a gun fired in a running race to tell the participants to start. He went straight into the pouring rain without stopping. He ran in his fastest speed, taking a taxi will just waste his precious time.

Although grey clouds mostly covered all of the sky, there was neither storm nor lightning. The wind blew his blonde hair back and was flying around his ears. The rain made his jacket wet and hurt his green emerald eyes, but he didn't care at all. Although his feet were sore, but he just kept running and running. He heard people shouting furiously at him and cars honking madly as he ran pass them, ignoring all the traffic that he had made.

All he had in mind is to get to the intersection as fast as his feet could take him. He could do nothing else but hoped for the best and that Misaki wasn't the unlucky person riding the taxi.

When he got to the intersection, a lot of passer-byes stopped to take a look at the accident. They were blocking his way, so he pushed them out of his way and find his way through the crowd. He was stunned by what he saw when he finally stopped and looked at what was in front of him.

He saw a taxi, barely in shape, crashed to a lamppost on the roadside with red blood all around the place. Moreover, he saw a scarf that looks like the one he once gave Misaki as a Christmas present in the Ferris wheel, hanging out from the taxi and covered with blood. He froze on spot once he saw the terrifying scene.

He stood there like a statue. Not moving an inch. He felt his vision getting more and more blurry. The noisy voice of his surroundings turned into a slightly more silent background sound. He felt his body getting weaker and weaker. His body wasn't responding to the command of his brain. He felt nothing but shock.

_Impossible._

It was like everything was on pause and the earth had stopped turning. Passer-byes began to walk away but all he could do was standing on his wobbling feet.

He didn't believe that it was reality; he thought that it might be a nightmare. But what he saw just confirmed to him that it had happened. And he did nothing. He didn't even know about it.

He didn't believe what had happened. It was nothing as he expected. Nothing at all. All of his great expectations for that night vanished and was replaced by just a hope.

A tiny hope that meant the world to him. He hoped that she is fine. That she was OK.

* * *

So, how was it? Thank you for reading and please review!Criticism are welcomed.

Tell me what your thoughts are. Is it good or is it bad? Is it too short or too long?

What happened to her? Well, you guys just have to wait and see!

Goodbye for now~ Please review!

-Sakura5451-


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys! How are you?

This is, for me, the most exciting chapter to write so far. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as me~

Please review after you read it! Enjoy!

**Dedications: All of my supportive reviewers and silent readers- **This for you guys! :)

**Disclaimer: I won't be writing a FANfiction if KWMS is mine... So yeah, I don't own it.**

* * *

Chapter three

"Have you seen the whereabouts of the person from the accident?"

Usui desperately asked the passer-byes that were checking out and taking pictures of both the accident and him. Although they were stun by his beautiful looks, they still shook their heads like a group of bobble heads, they were afraid of being accuse of the accident that had happened. There were many people in the intersection, but no one answered him, making him feeling useless and hopeless. However, he will not stop until he gets what he wants. All he wanted is an answer to his simple question. He asked and asked and asked. Still, no one answered him. A few minutes passed and still no one told him anything. It was driving him crazy because he did not know where Misaki is. When he felt that all hopes were gone, he heard an unfamiliar voice.

"An ambulance came by and took them to the nearest hospital."

At last, a kind passerby told him. He was wet from head to toe, just like Usui. He saw Usui asking the people around him, trying to find the answer to his question. Usui's consistency of asking the same question to different people touched him.

_The person in the accident must be important to him._

He was half-right because she was not only important to him, she meant the whole world to Usui.

The passerby just stands and smile hoping that he had helped him. Although he was still worried, Usui sighed, he felt that the answer had lifted a heavy weight off of his shoulders. After he said a simple but sincere "Thanks.", he immediately dashed off to the nearest hospital in his fastest speed. He left the passer-byes around him wondering if he is insane because he was running off in a speed that is faster than the light.

He arrived in the hospital in record time. Although the rain had stopped, the wind was still blowing hard. The wind was just like Usui's tiny hope that hoped nothing serious had happened to her. It did not stop. He was all wet with water droplets dripping down from the tip of his blonde hair and soaking wet black jacket. Water puddles followed him like a loyal dog following its master. He did not bother to dry himself as he found his way to the receptionist.

"Excuse me, was a girl checked-in today at around 5:15 in the afternoon due to a car accident?"

Usui asked the nurse, using the formal language he usually uses only when he was at work. The water dropped from the tip of his hair and now was making the words on the nurse's notebook blurry.

The nurse looked up from her notebook and saw Usui as dazzling as ever. She stared at him with a blushing face and an opened mouth. Usui just waited impatiently for her to react, he tapped his foot to the floor. After admiring him for quite a long time, she realized that the handsome person in front of her, with an impatient face, was waiting for an answer.

"Uhmm... Please wait for a minute."

The nurse bent down to pick up the pen that she had dropped unconsciously to the floor. She then looked down at her computer while smiling shyly and thinking that she could now die peacefully after knowing that someone like Usui still exists in this world.

It felt like years for Usui to wait, as everything seemed to be on slow motion as the nurse searches for the information on her computer.

"The patient is called Ayuzawa Misaki and she is now in room 520. Is she the one you are looking for?"

"Yes. Thank you." He then rushed to the elevator and pushed the up button. Leaving a nurse that was still smiling stupidly at him behind.

After waiting for a few seconds, the elevator had not come down yet. He decided that it was too slow to his liking, so he ran to the emergency exit.

Without a second thought, he ran up the stairs, two steps at a time. In a blink of an eye, he was already on the fifth floor, not breaking a single sweat, not breaking the rhythm of his stable breathing. He was even faster than the elevator!

Without stopping to take a breath, he ran to room 520. He was in front of the room when he saw a doctor closing the door of the room behind him slowly. The doctor saw Usui standing in front of him and thought that he might be a family member of Misaki's as the others had already arrived.

"Excuse me, are you Ayuzawa Misaki's family member?"

"I am her boyfriend."

Usui said the word calmly with a steady voice but the fast beating of his heart made it clear that he indeed was very nervous. He waited for the news as the doctor slowly breaths in.

"I see. The family of Ayuzawa had arrived. They are now inside. About Misaki's condition, we had to put her into a coma situation so that her brain would take a rest from the accident, but what we do not know is when she will be able to wake up. The chances of her not waking up again are as thin as a paper, but you have to be prepared for the worst. Even when she does, we cannot predict what will happen to her. I am sorry but we have already done what we could. The rest is up to her."

The doctor said every word slowly and clearly, he was afraid that the strong man in front of him might collapse in any moment. Although he had done everything that he could, he still felt very sorry for Usui.

After saying, "I'm sorry." to Usui, the doctor walked away. He left Usui at the corridor looking at the back of the doctor's white coat fading away slowly.

The sudden news shocked him. It was as if someone had electrified him. This is even worse than his worst nightmare. Even worse than what he had imagined. Although he did not want to, he still has to accept the horrible and unjust truth. Is there still any justice in this world? Why did it have to be her from all people?

He was still standing in front of the room. He cannot stop his body from trembling. He tried to hold back the tears in his eyes with all his might. Nevertheless, one by one, they betrayed him; his tears went from the corner of his eyes onto his cheek, then onto his chin. They dropped like diamonds onto the floor.

He cried for the first time in his life. He did not cry when he knew his family didn't want him. He did not cry when his mother died. He did not cry when he felt lonely. Now he cried, he cried because of her. He was afraid that she would leave him. He was sorry that she was hurt. She was the one and only person who succeed to make him feel various kinds of emotion. He was sad, shocked and afraid.

He felt like his chest had an enormous hole. He clutched to it with all his might, hoping that he could still hold himself together. So that he will not fall into tiny pieces. He tried to pull himself together and dried his tears. He turned the cold doorknob, pushed open the white door and looked up to face the Ayuzawa family that had arrived before him.

He, for the first time in his life, was expecting the unexpected. Although he is a perverted outer space alien, he still did not know how to face the unexpected. There is just one question in his mind. Will she be able to wake up again?

* * *

Yup! That's all! I hope you guys enjoy it and would review so that I know your opinion about this fanfic.

Will she be awake? Well, I won't tell you now so stick with me to know!

Please review! Let me know your thoughts!

Thank you for all of your support! Love you guys! :)

-sakura5451-


	5. Chapter 4

Hey folks! How's life? Mine's great! :) I will be dragging the story to make the suprise part more surprising (stay with me so you will know the surprising part!)

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Please review after reading!

**Dedications: Reenu-**Thank you for reviewing every single chapter!

** RosegirlPrincess-**Thank you for letting me know more about you! :)

** shawnmisakiusui-**Thank you for putting this story as your favourites, I will do my best!

** IxHunnaxI-**I am glad that this is what you are looking for! Keep reading and reviewing please!

** Jewel1315-**Of course you can share it! (but put my name! LOL) It will be an honor!

** whointheworldwouldbelievethat-**I am so happy that you could feel the feelings of the characters! I hope it isn't OOC.

**Disclaimer: KWMS is the amazing Hiro Fujiwara's. It's not mine.  
**

* * *

Chapter four

The room was all white, white bed-sheets, white wall, white curtains. The curtains were drawn letting no city lights inside the room. Usui's eyes trailed from the floor to the white bed. Misaki was on the bed, lying peacefully with steady breathing. He saw her for the first time that day; she was as white as a sheet of paper. She wore white clothes that had to be the hospital clothes. Blue and black bruises and bandages were everywhere. A lot of transparent tubes were connected to her veins. She was like sleeping beauty resting peacefully, only that even if her prince Usui kissed her for millions of times, she will not be awaken.

Minako and Suzuna were sitting on white chairs beside the bed. Suzuna was looking at her sister while Minako looked up and greeted Usui with a warm smile. Both their faces showed nothing but worry; even Suzuna's who usually has an expressionless face on.

"Ayuzawa-san, I am truly sorry. I didn't get to save her from the accident. No, I am sorrier than I could tell you, Ayuzawa-san. I really..." Usui began to apologize. But Minako interrupted him

"We don't blame you for what had happened. It's an accident, Usui-kun. No one can prevent it from happening."

Minako didn't want him to blame himself or feel bad either. She knew that it is an accident and no one can stop an accident from happening. She didn't blame anyone for the accident. The taxi driver who couldn't control the taxi from crashing had offered to pay the fees but Minako turned him down right away. Although his health condition wasn't as bad as Misaki's but she knew that the taxi driver himself had already a lot of hospital fees to pay and didn't want to burden him and his growing family.

"Ne, how are we going to pay the hospital fees? My salary from my part-time job won't be enough and we still have a large amount of debt to pay." Suzuna asked her mother with worry written all over her face. It was one of the many questions that had been on her mind all the time. They both knew that they have to pay the fees as soon as possible.

"Don't worry, Suzuna. I will try to find a way to..." Minako started to list out the help that they maybe can get but Usui cut her off.

"Ayuzawa-san, I will to take care of her day and night and pay for the fees. It's the least that I can do."

It was now Usui's turn to interrupt Minako. He knew about the Ayuzawas' financial crisis and didn't want them to worry even more. The Walker Corp. pays him a great amount of many but he decided to save it as he didn't need to use a lot of money for daily uses.

"I don't think it's a good idea to burden you with financial matters when you are managing a company in such a young age. I will handle it, Usui-kun."

Minako kindly rejected his help, he had a job and she didn't want to cause him even more trouble by putting the burden of financial matters on his shoulders.

"It will be fine, Ayuzawa-san. I promise you it won't be a burden. I am well-paid by the company and don't spend much money myself." It was true. He isn't that fond of money. Misaki is the only one he cared and matters to him.

Usui continued to insist on paying the hospital fees. He didn't want more trouble for the tired Minako. Minako knew very well that once he made his decision, he will stick to it till the end. It's no use rejecting him. It will only waste her time. Even if Minako paid the fees, Usui will find a way to make the hospital reject the money Minako paid and paid it himself. Minako decided to let him pay it as she didn't have any other choice because their family still has a lot of debts to pay.

"I guess if you say so that it will be fine. I really appreciate your help, Usui-kun. I am glad to have you as Misaki's boyfriend. Thank you very much for helping our family when we are in crisis."

A smile spread on Minako's worried face as she thanked him deeply from the bottom of her heart.

Suzuna was sitting quietly at the corner of the room on the sofa. She listened silently throughout their conversation. She was really glad that Usui helped them again. She smiled a very sweet smile, too. There was silence in the room. But a growl came from her stomach, breaking off the silence in the room. It was telling them that dinnertime has arrived. Minako and Usui turned to look at Suzuna and then at each other. They all laughed and remembered that it was time for dinner.

"Well, I guess we can go to the cafeteria downstairs for lunch." Minako said to Suzuna after laughing.

"We went here once we received a call from the hospital and didn't have time to eat dinner. We were just about to call you but then you walked into the room." Minako explained to Usui.

"Have you had dinner, Usui-kun?" Minako asked kindly to Usui.

"No, but I am not starving. How about you and Suzuna-chan go ahead to eat first, Ayuzawa-san? I will look after Misaki while you are away." Usui said politely.

"Okay then, Usui-kun. We won't take a long time." Minako knew that what Usui wanted now most was to be alone with Misaki. Suzuna and Minako went out of the room, closing the door behind them.

After they went out, Usui turned around and looked at Misaki, she had her golden dazzling eyes closed; her raven hair was combed tidily. The monitor beside her bed was beeping in a rhythmic way, indicating that her breathing was stable.

Usui went and stand beside the bed, gently stroking her raven hair. His pale hand and her raven hair made a contrast. A diamond tear slowly rolled down his cheek. His heart ached like someone had squashed it hard and wouldn't let go. It was the first time he felt like he was empty. He felt lonely and useless. His chest had a hole and no one could heal it other than her.

_I am truly sorry, Misa-chan. It's my fault I didn't go and pick you up from work. I shouldn't have let you ride a taxi in a rainy day. I should be the one lying on the bed, not you, prez. I will never forgive myself if anything happens to you. I will do anything for you to wake up. Please Misaki, please wake up. For me, for your family... Don't leave me. You won't, right? You promised your perverted outer-space alien that you will always be with him, didn't you?_

* * *

He can only hope that she will open her golden eyes once again. The tables were turned and he couldn't do anything to prevent it from happening. It was unexpected, just like everything else. No one can predict the future, but anyone can hope and if their hopes are high enough, who knows what happens next?

Oh yeah! How was it?

Thank you for reading this chapter.

Please review! It's just a button away~

-sakura5451-


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I was thinking about updating faster since there were a lot of reviews telling me too.

So this is a little something for all of you. I hope you all will enjoy and review my story!

**Dedication: Kevin- **You challenged me to fit you in my story. All I want to say is thank you for your inspiration. I really appreciate it.

**Disclaimer: I am not Hiro Fujiwara. Well, my drawing is the worst in this whole wide world.**

* * *

Chapter five

It was at seven o'clock when Minako and Suzuna had finished eating their dinner and went back to the room. It was Usui's turn to go down to the cafeteria to grab something to eat. He left Misaki in the care of Minako and Suzuna. Although it was dinnertime, the cafeteria was deserted. He decided to eat takoyaki as it was quick and yet filling. He sat on one of the chairs and began to eat his dinner quickly as he didn't want to miss anything about Misaki's condition.

He was spacing out and eating his dinner when a short black haired stranger walked towards him. He was around Usui's age and had friendly sapphire blue eyes. He seemed to have been in the rain because his black hair was wet and glittered like diamonds due to the cause of the light.

"Hey man. So we met again."

The stranger's voice was somehow familiar and yet unfamiliar. Usui swore he had heard that voice before earlier in the day but he forgotten where. Usui's eyebrows turned into a frown, not recalling where they had met before.

The stranger realized that Usui was confused and explained.

"We met at the intersection? At a car accident?"

_Oh.. That guy._

"Well, I haven't formally introduced myself, have I? I am Kevin. You are?" He pulled out a chair and hesitating if he should sit down or not.

"Usui Takumi." Usui nodded a sign to him to take a sit, while taking a bite of his takoyaki. He could use some company.

"So, is the passenger your relative? Or girlfriend, I presumed?" Kevin started the conversation while sitting down. _He is pretty sharp, isn't he?_

"Girlfriend."

"How is she? Is she doing well?"

Usui stiffened; he wasn't expecting this kind of question to come out of the blue. He didn't want to talk about this topic as it made the hole in his chest hurt more.

"She is in a coma." Usui said, not making any eye contact with Kevin's beautiful sapphire blue eyes.

"I am truly sorry." Usui sensed the sorry tone in his voice and knew that his sorry was sincere.

"She will be awake." Usui assured Kevin, or rather to himself.

"I'm sure she will." Kevin nodded in agreement, reassuring Usui.

There was a silence for a moment. Usui didn't want to keep on discussing about Misaki's condition. But he didn't know what to say as he always wear his mask around strangers. Knowing this, Kevin decided to change into a new topic. The kid was indeed sharp and observant.

"Well, what will you do when the visiting hour is up?"

Usui shrugged. He certainly hadn't thought about it. He wasn't going to leave her alone with no one keeping an eye on her. Usui thought for a second, maybe he can bribe his way to staying with her. It was a slim chance but not impossible.

Usui smirked when he thought about bribing. He was going to do whatever he can to stay by her side, even if it meant that he had to break some law. Kevin sighed, he was observant and he could at least make out what Usui was going to do.

"It isn't going to work, you know." Kevin said while shaking his head._ Is he a mind-reader?_ Usui frowned. _How did he know what I was thinking of?_

Kevin got up from his seat. "It is getting dark, but if you are planning to stay here all night and I bet you would, just tell the nurse that you are one of my friends and tell them that you would like to sleepover. It will work, trust me. Just tell them my name."

He walked away while waving his hand goodbye without turning his back. "You can thank me later." He said, before vanishing into the shadows of the night.

He left a confused Usui behind. What was he talking about? Why would the nurses know him? More importantly, who is he? Still having a lot of question marks on his head, Usui went up to the room where his sleeping girlfriend and her family were.

It was around 8:00 when Usui went back to the room. Minako and Suzuna decided to go back home early since they still have school and work the next day. The last train was taking off at 8:20 and they planned to catch it since it was the cheapest way to get home. So they left Misaki in the care of the capable Usui.

Usui had called his secretary on the phone and told her that he was taking a leave. He didn't say when he will be coming back because he himself didn't know when either. But he hoped that it will be soon. Yes, all he can do is hope.  
The visiting hour wasn't up until 9:00. Usui hung his black leather jacket onto a chair to let it dry. After that, he went to the toilet and took a hand towel. He ran water on it to make it wet. After he dried the towel, he walked to the side of the bed and gently wiped Misaki's face, arms and legs with it. He didn't miss any spot, not even the ones in between her fingers.

It was at 9:00 when an announcement was made for visitors that were still in the hospital to go home as the visiting hour was up. Nurses were sent to each and every room to check if there were still visitors that hadn't left.

The door of room 520 was opened and a nurse came in. Despite of Usui's good looks, she had no expression on her face.

She sighed when she spotted Usui not leaving the room. "The visiting hour is up, sir." She said with a bored voice.

Usui didn't show any responses as he went to the toilet to wash the towel clean.

"Please go home, sir." She was losing her patience.

Usui didn't bother to look at her and went on washing the towel.

"You really are getting on my nerves, you know. Please leave or I will call the security." The nurse threatened him.

With that, Usui finally looked up to her. Annoyed. He suddenly remembered what Kevin told him. Although it sounded insane, but it was all he got. At least, he had to try what he got. He had nothing to lose, either.

He walked out of the toilet after he hung the towel on a hanger. He leaned against the wall behind him and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I am a friend of Kevin. He told me that I can stay here for the night as I need to take care of my girlfriend."

The expected things that he thought will happen didn't happen. It was replaced by a lot of unexpected things. But, are all unexpected things bad? Or will miracles happen at the time they were needed most?

* * *

So... Will it work? Will there be a miracle? Keep reading to know the answer!

Thanks for reading and please review!

Click the blue button below after reading! Thanks!

-sakura5451-


	7. Chapter 6

Hi again! Who is Kevin? Well, you guys are about to know him better!

Please keep reading my story!

**Dedications: The ones who are itching to know who Kevin is- **You guys finally get the answer! Did you guess right?

**Disclaimer: Nope, KWMS is not mine. But Usui is (In my dreams!)**

* * *

Chapter six

Usui was surprised by the surprised face of the nurse. "Oh! Pardon me. You should have told me that earlier. It will save us all of these misunderstandings. So, would you like some pillows and a blanket?" Her voice was colored by surprised.

Usui frowned. _What's with the sudden change of her personality?_ He was sure that a second ago, she was really annoyed by his behavior. Everything now is sure unexpected.

Usui frowned deeper, _who is Kevin anyway?_

"May I know who Kevin is?" He was now using his formal tone.

Now it is the nurse time to frown. _Didn't he just say that he is a friend of him?_

"I met him in the accident." Usui explained. He was referring to Misaki's accident and the nurse knew it.

"Oh, I see. Well, as you see, Kevin is the son of the owner of this hospital. He is a very kind person and loved to help the others. He had an English name because his mother is an American. He was studying overseas and was on holiday, so he went back to Japan." The nurse seemed to know a lot about him.

"He is a great friend to all of the staffs that worked here." The nurse explained when she saw Usui's lift his eyebrows up. Noticing that she had said quite a lot, she went out and came back carrying some pillows and a blanket. She put them on the sofa neatly.

"The sofa is quite comfortable to sleep on, unless you prefer the floor. Call me if you need something, I will be outside."

The nurse then went out. Not leaving Usui anytime to say his thanks. Well, that was a lot to take in. He went to lie down on the sofa and laid his head onto the fluffy white pillow. He covered himself with the blanket. He was used to sleeping on a sofa but he couldn't fall asleep. Instead, he lied wide awake thinking about what had happened today. He had his hands on the back of his head, staring at the ceiling.

He thought about the accident, Kevin, the nurse and his Misaki. Everything was unexpected. He hoped and hoped that Misaki will be all right, all he wants is just for her to open her eyes, not more. The small box in his pocket was all but forgotten.

Next day…  
The sun eventually rises, its light slipping through the cracks of the drawn curtain. In the silent room with only the beeping of the monitor, Usui suddenly woke up and sat on the sofa, panting. His eyes showed nothing but shock.

After a moment, he began to relax as he realized that Misaki was still fast asleep and none of the nightmares were true. He had waked up for the nth time after having yet another nightmare. He didn't know when he fell asleep again after waking up from a nightmare. It was one of his many restless sleeps.

He was sweating because of his nightmares that had visited him at night. They were all related to Misaki. Each nightmare was worse than the last. He shook his head, as if to shake those horrible nightmares away and got up from the sofa.

He folded the blanket and stacked the pillows into a neat pile on the sofa. He went and sat on the chair beside Misaki's bed, waiting for her to wake up. But her beautiful golden eyes still won't open when Usui started to whisper perverted things to Misaki.

Although he didn't want to, he knew that he had to go home to shower and feed Light. He didn't want to leave Misaki alone, so he called for a nurse to look after her while he was away. The nurse was the same person that had helped him last night. He thanked her for the help last night.

He went out of the room, grabbing his jacket and sunglasses from the chair and table. He walked through the lobby, ignoring the all of the people that stared at him. He put on his black sunglasses as the glass door of the lobby opened automatically.

He stepped out to the busy roads with the sun shining brightly above him. There were no clouds in the bright blue sky. He walked to his luxurious apartment that was not too far from the hospital. Hands in his pockets, he casually avoided stepping into the puddles of water from the downpour last night. The local stands around him began to turn into International shops as the busy streets were now filled with businessmen in suits and ladies in dresses and hats.

The elevator of the apartment went straight up to the top floor. The hallway was deserted as he opened the door of his apartment with his keys. As Usui turned the lights on, Light came in sight and meowed to warmly welcome its owner. Usui smiled at it and head straight for the kitchen.

He took out a carton of milk from his huge refrigerator and poured some milk into its drinking bowl. It finished the milk in a nick of time. Knowing that it was famished, Usui filled the bowl full of creamy milk. He poured a large amount of cat food into a different bowl and laid it on the floor for Light to eat.

The sight of Light eating made him remember the first time he met Light. It was when Sakura suggested stalking Usui after school to know more about him. Having eavesdropped on their conversation, Usui deliberately went to all of the expensive high-class shops near his apartment. He was walking home when he saw Light at the roadside. He picked it up but it scratched him in return.

It reminded him of his cute Misaki so he took Light home with him. His eyes showed sadness as he missed her adorable blushing face. He regretted that he didn't save her. His hand took the small box from his jeans pocket and put it back to the drawer of his wardrobe. It will have to be patient and wait a little longer for the time to come. Still blaming himself of the accident, he went to the bathroom to shower.

After a while, he went to his closet with only a towel hanging over his hip. He had a small towel round his neck and was wearing his glasses. He put on a black T-shirt and a pair of long dark blue jeans. He put on his red jacket with a hood. He packed some extra clothes, a toothbrush and a towel into a black bag.

He was not sure when will he come back so he poured a seven-day-meal into Light's eating bowls. He went out of his apartment, taking his laptop with him so that he could still do some work at the hospital while taking care of Misaki. He went to the hospital after stopping for a quick breakfast of croissant and butter in a nearby cafe.

* * *

He gets to stay! Let's see what happens next! Will she wake up? Will Kevin fall in love with Misaki?

Thank you for reading my story!

Please review! It will make my day! :)

-Sakura5451-


	8. Chapter 7

Good day readers! I hope you haven't wait for a long time!

My little sister just graduated from elementary today! Good luck, sis! 6 years more and you will be going to university. :)

Please read and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter seven

Usui walked down the corridor of the hospital filled with sick patients and worried visitors. He decided to take the elevator since he didn't need to rush. As he walks casually, he heard a sound of a piano being played beautifully. It made him stopped to listen for more. It was gradually followed by the sound of a violin. _Why is there a piano in a hospital?_

His feet took him to the direction of the sound without the instruction of his brain. The music seemed to have magic powers to lure anyone who listened to it. Out of curiosity, he peeked through the crack of the curtains that had been half drawn. From the crack of the white curtain, he saw a black haired guy who was playing a black grand piano. The room was empty except for the piano that was placed in the middle of the room. The black grand piano and the white empty room made a contrast. The guy playing the piano had his back to Usui. When he heard the piano, he first thought that it was a duet because only four hands can play those complicated notes. But the sight of the person playing the piano told him that nothing is impossible.

A teenage girl with chocolate brown hair was standing next to the guy. She was playing the violin with her eyes closed. From her looks, anyone would guess that she is a foreigner. The music was full of emotions that sparks flew around them. Usui had never heard someone playing the piano so beautifully before, not even the professionals that he had come across to. He was no expert but he knew that the guy has a talent of playing the piano.

The music came to an end as the girl opened her dark brown eyes. She smiled sweetly to the guy who turned his head to the girl to return the smile. He accidentally saw Usui from the corner of his sapphire blue eyes. They recognized each other at the same time.

After waiting for the girl to put back her violin into its case, he walked towards the door with the girl tagging behind him.

"Hey, Usui! We met again." Kevin opened the door of the room and smiled warmly at him.

"Yeah. Thanks for the help yesterday." Usui referred to his help last night.

"No problem. Meet my girlfriend, Sandy. Usui, Sandy. Sandy, Usui." Kevin introduced his girlfriend to him.

"It is nice to meet you." Sandy's Japanese had an English accent which mostly confirmed Usui that she is indeed a foreigner. She extended her hand that had sparkling nail polish to Usui. She noticed his gorgeous looks but she wasn't crazy about it as girls usually do.

"The pleasure is mine." Usui shook hands with her. Maybe it was because of her accent that he used his formal tone.

"We were just going to the cafeteria. Would you like to join us for a cup of coffee? My treat." Kevin asked Usui.

"Sure." Usui replied simply. He was rather sleepy as the terrible nightmares visited him every time he closed his eyes. A cup of coffee might be able to help him to get through the day.

They walked to the cafeteria in silence. Hospital staffs greeted Kevin with a kind smile occasionally. The cafeteria was full of customers eating breakfast. It was nothing like the deserted cafeteria last night. They settled down after ordering the coffee.

"You are staying here." It was a statement rather than a question. Kevin looked at the bag and the laptop that were on the chair beside Usui's.

"Yeah." Usui took a sip of his coffee.

"How's your stay so far? Pretty comfortable I hope." Kevin teased him, trying to break the tension in the atmosphere.

"It was good. The sofa was actually more comfortable than I thought." Usui sensed Kevin's teasing tone. They both laughed, leaving a confused Sandy staring at them.

Kevin realized that Sandy's eyebrows turned into a frowned and explained their joke to her in English. She giggled when she understood the joke.

"She is an American and doesn't understand Japanese really well since this is the first time she had been to Japan. She is a fast learner though. We met each other while studying in the same school in America." Kevin explained to Usui.

"I see." Usui guessed right that she was indeed a foreigner.

"You don't look like a Japanese yourself." Kevin pointed. Usui's blonde hair and emerald eyes indeed made him look like a foreigner.

"The same to you." Usui dodged the question skillfully. He didn't want to explain himself to them as he didn't want to make a risk of putting them in danger.

"I am half-American and half-Japanese." Kevin decided to drop the subject. It was as if they could read each others' mind.

"I know, the nurse told me."

"Oh. You mean Yuriko? She is a childhood friend of mine. She has a little temper but she is a great friend to talk to once you get to know her. I bet she lost her patience with you." Kevin spoke fondly of Yuriko as if they were siblings.

"I see. I better get going now since the doctor is going to do the daily check-up on her." Usui didn't want to miss the opportunity to talk to the busy doctor. He finished his coffee as Kevin and Sandy finished theirs.

"We will be in the music room. You can find me there if you need help. See you later." Kevin got up and walked back to the music room. His right hand in his pocket and the other was holding Sandy's right hand, their fingers entwined.

Watching as they walked away together, Usui hoped that Misaki would wake up soon. He wanted badly to hold her soft hands in his strong ones. He wanted badly to teased her and see her adorable blushing face. However, he had to wait for her to wake up. But when will she be able to open her eyes again?

* * *

Yup, that's all! You guys have to wait again! hahaha

To be clear, Kevin is just one of my friends who wanted to be put into this story. So, I accepted his challenge! This chapter is also another request from him to put his girlfriend into this fanfic with the piano scene.

Well, I must thank him for his challenge since they made it more interesting and challenging to write.  
Yes, that is where my inspiration came from. Another inspiration came from my best friend when we were talking on the phone. She was like, "Oh, okay."

Please review guys!

-sakura5451-


	9. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate them.

I hope that my silent readers will review too! I want to know what your opinions for this fanfiction are.

**Dedication: Yovung-** Yup! I put you into my fanfiction! I hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimer: KWMS is not mine! Yuriko is Yovung's. I am only someone who has a wild imagination.**

* * *

Chapter eight

As days passed by, Usui kept looking after Misaki. He didn't get the sleep that he needed since the nightmares always found their way to visit him every single night. He would always wake up sweating and panting. He would panic since the nightmares were so vivid. But once he saw Misaki sleeping on the bed, he would realize that it was just another terrifying nightmare and relaxed. The nightmare would hunt him all day long until it was replaced by a new one.

He sometimes went home to feed Light and wash his dirty clothes only to come back straight to the hospital. It had become a habit of having breakfast with Kevin and Sandy at the cafeteria in the mornings after his restless sleeps.

They would chat with each other until the time for Misaki's daily check-up, which Usui wouldn't want to miss, comes. It was unusual for Usui to talk openly to someone, especially strangers since he always have his mask on around them. But because of Kevin's easy-going personality and Usui's need of company and someone to talk to, the strangers soon became friends.

From their conversations, Usui get to know them better. Kevin is an observant person with an easy-going personality. Sandy, on the other hand, is a shy but kind person. The more Usui spent his time with them, the more he envied them. He envied that they could hold each others hands with their fingers entwined. He envied that they could share their food freely with each other and drinks from the same cup. But what he envied most was the fact that they have each other.

He would take a wet towel and gently wipe Misaki's body with it twice a day. He sometimes used his laptop to do some of his work. His secretary would update him with the current situation of the company.

When he didn't have anything to do, he would just sit beside Misaki's bed. He would look at her with his soft emerald green eyes. He would whisper perverted things into Misaki's ear and wait for her blushing face that never comes.

She had a lot of visitors from time to time. Sakura and Shizuko often visited her. Since Kuuga is dating Sakura, he would follow them in the weekends if he wasn't performing. He was always undercover, wearing sunglasses and hat to avoid the unwanted attention.

Yukimura, Kanou and the other members of the student council visited Misaki. Their president was absent so they had a lot of work that is more than usual to finish. They missed their hard-working demon president and her incredible abilities.

The staffs of Maid Latte and Aoi visited her after work. Satsuki, the manager, cried out loud when she heard the news. Her nose was suddenly bleeding and moe flowers surrounded them when they saw Usui taking care of her. Aoi was mad when he heard that Misaki had an accident. Although they all knew that it wasn't Usui's fault, he still shouted loudly to Usui for not protecting her.

The three idiots tried to visit Misaki but all of their attempts failed. Usui wouldn't let them in the room. Once they step a foot in it, he will send them flying to the space.

Minako and Suzuna would visit them in the evenings since they have work and school at day. They would bring homemade dinner and bunny apples for Usui to eat. Hinata would sometimes tag along after his part-time job. He would eat three portions of dinner so Minako would make a large amount of dinner and let them share it among themselves.

Kevin and Sandy visited the most since they were always in the hospital. They usually talk to the other visitors and learn more about Misaki from their conversations. Yuriko helped him as often as she could. She would bring reports of Misaki's health condition for Usui to read. It didn't have any bad news but there were no good news, either.

The hole in his chest was still there. It didn't get worse neither did it get better. It wasn't healing since the one and only healer in the universe capable of healing the wound was still fast asleep.

It was 3:00 am. The room was silent with only the beeping sound of the monitor. Usui fell asleep on the chair beside Misaki's bed. He rested his head on his crossed arms that were on the bed. He was yet sleeping another restless sleep with nightmares. Suddenly, there was a sound that broke the silence in the room. It's not the beeping of the monitor. It's not the snoring of Usui. It's the sound of a girl's voice that Usui hadn't heard for a long time.

"Uhhh..." The owner of the voice slowly opened her eyes, revealing her golden orbs. Usui's sleep was disturbed by the sound and opened his eyes. He was surprised by what he saw. He didn't have this coming. His heart skipped a beat. He was overwhelmed by excitement, relief and happiness. He thought that he finally has a sweet dream rather than the terrifying nightmares that visited him for these few days.

Misaki squint her eyes as they were adjusting to the light from the room. He froze for one moment then stood up and dashed out of the room. His movements were so sudden that it made the chair topple. Usui ran to find Yuriko. While running, he pinched himself just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. The pain told him that it was reality. When Usui found Yuriko, they both rushed to the room. Misaki was confused and stayed still as she didn't know what to do.

Yuriko went in the room and the training that she had for years kicked in. She talked calmly to Misaki. "Hello, Ayuzawa-san. You had an accident. You are now in a hospital."

Yuriko stood at the end of the bed, watching Misaki's reaction carefully. Usui stood beside Yuriko, a huge smile was on his face. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest. He was fighting hard to hold the urge to kiss her right then and there.

"Oh… Okay." Miskai's head was still spinning. She was still confused as she had slept for days.

"How are you feeling now?" Yuriko was worried about her condition while Usui was impatient to have Yuriko out of the room.

"Ummm… My head hurts?"

Yuriko smiled and Usui chuckled as they heard the answer. They were both relief that nothing major had happened to her.

"Okay. I will get you some medicine for your head." Yuriko then walked towards the door, leaving them alone.

"Misa-chan, are you really alright?" Usui called her by her nickname that hadn't come out of his mouth for days.

"Ummm… Yes. Why do you call me by my given name?" Misaki asked curiously. Misaki's question made Yuriko stopped her footsteps just behind the door. Usui frowned and an uneasy feeling was on his chest.

"You… don't know me?" Usui asked her although he had a feeling that he didn't want to hear the answer.

* * *

Yes, Misaki is awake! So far, nothing major happened to Misaki as far as they know. But remember to keep expecting the unexpected.

Sorry if there are grammar mistakes! Please tell me so that I can correct them as soon as possible.

Thank you for reading my story up until now. Please review, readers!

-sakura5451-


	10. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Chapter 72 is out! :) Have you read it?

Since I will be having my final exams and then I will be going on a holiday, I am not sure if I will update this fanfiction as fast as I used to. Sorry for the inconvinience. I will try my best to update it as soon as possible.

Enjoy!

**Dedication: Putri-** You taught me to live and enjoy your dream. Thank you so much.

**Disclaimer: Dear Santa, I know it's early but please give me KWMS as my christmas present. -sakura5451-**

* * *

Chapter nine

"Yes, of course. Aren't you my doctor?"

Usui slowly stepped backwards as if Misaki was a vicious animal that is trying to prey him. He bumped to the wall behind him and leaned to it for support. His eyes were looking at something far away. His mind was still processing what she said. Watching Usui's reaction to Misaki's answer, Yuriko hurried back to Misaki and Usui.

"Ayuzawa-san, don't you know him?" Yuriko pointed out to Usui without taking her eyes off of Misaki to watch her reaction.

"He is my doctor. Where is my family? Where is my dad? Where is my mom? Where is my little sister?" Misaki started to feel odd about the situation as they kept asking her if she knew who the blonde-haired man is.

"You are … asking for your father?" Yuriko asked Misaki. Although she was not close to Usui but from what she heard from Minako, Misaki hated her father very much. It was because her father abandoned his family that she did not trust men anymore. She was betrayed by the man she trusted most.

"Yes… Where is my family?" Misaki panicked as the nurse in front of her was acting very strange. Yuriko finally realized why Misaki had been acting weird. She knew that Usui figured it out as well.

Usui was still frozen. He was dumb-founded. He just stood there listening and trying to absorb their conversation. He did not know what to do or what to say. He did not know how to react to the situation. The happiness that he felt when Misaki awoke was replaced by disappointment and confusion.

Suddenly, it was as if everything clicked together, he became furious. Anger built inside of him. He was no longer disappointed or confused, he was angry at the unjust of the world. He went out of the room, not knowing which direction to go. The door was slammed with a loud bang. Yuriko ran after him, leaving Misaki alone in the room.

"Usui-kun…" Yuriko was worried that Usui might lost his mind and would not think straight. She tried to keep up with him but he was fast. She did not want him to be left alone and face all of the sadness with no one beside him.

"Usui-kun, as you know, coma is unpredictable. We did not know what will happen. Even though the doctor confirmed that she had lost her memory, there is a possibility for her to regain her memory back." Yuriko finally caught up with him. She tried hard to control her temper and calm him down.

"It's just a possibility, for god's sake! She forgot who I am! You told me that she would be fine!" Usui trembled so hard that it was like there was an earthquake going on. He ignored the few shocked patients and staffs that were staring at him.

"Usui-kun…" Yuriko put her hand on Usui's shoulder to let him know that she is there for him. She wanted to help him. Although she had a temper but she had a kind heart.

"Please leave me alone." Usui shook her hand off him. He wanted to calm down and be alone to think things through. He tried his best to hold his tears back. The tears that were threatening to spill out anytime made his vision blurry.

Knowing that he wanted to be alone, Yuriko went back to room 520 to explain the situation to Misaki.

Usui was devastated by her lost of memory. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest, holding it as the hole in it grows bigger and bigger. No one can heal it except Misaki who did not even remember him. He leaned against the soda vending machine nearby for support as he started to feel that his legs were wobbling. He collapsed onto the floor when his legs lost their strength. His back was against the vending machine and his head was sandwiched between his knees. His hands wrapped around his legs, holding them closer so that he would not fall into pieces. The tears betrayed him as it started to flow uncontrollably from his emerald green eyes.

His heart was stabbed thousands times with a sharp knife and the hole in his chest grew bigger and bigger. He felt that his heart was squashed like someone drying a wet towel, twisting it with all his might. It was worse than when the end of the world came. It was the worst feeling he had ever felt.

It was the first time he cried in his life. He didn't cry when his family abandoned him as he was a shame for them. He didn't cry when he found out that he was an illegitimate child. He didn't cry when he felt lonely as he didn't have anyone to talk to. He didn't cry when no one truly cared for him when he was young. But he cried his heart out when his beloved Misaki had no memory of him at all.

It was the first time Usui was so vulnerable.

"Hey man."

Usui looked up to see Kevin standing beside him. His face showed nothing but sympathy. Usui's eyes were red and swollen. The tears made his vision blurry. His clothes were all wet by his tears. He had stopped crying since he had no tears left to cry. It seemed that Yuriko had called Kevin to help Usui to figure things out.

"Come on, have a cup of coffee with me." Kevin left Usui on the floor and walked to the cafeteria by himself. He gave Usui some time to wash up and get himself together.

After he saw Kevin's shadow disappeared, Usui got up like a drunken man and balanced himself. He must have spent a long time crying since his whole body felt numb. He walked to the toilet stumbling and swinging his arms to balance himself. His blonde hair covered his face messily. He opened the door of the toilet with a loud bang. Everyone in the toilet ran away as soon as they saw Usui's fierce eyes. He washed his face with cold water and got his hair out of his face. He tried to get himself together. He looked at the mirror and took a deep breath. He can't hide his red and swollen eyes but other than that, he looked like he just came out of a fashion magazine.

He met Yuriko taking care of another patient on his way to the cafeteria. Worry was still written all over her face when she saw him. Although their eyes caught each other's, but neither of them know what to talk. So, Usui just went ahead to the cafeteria.

"Your usual." Kevin gave Usui his coffee when he sat on the chair across him. Sandy was not with him which was rather unusual.

"Thanks." It was the first word Usui spoke from the time he cried.

"What are you going to do now since she has lost her memory?" Kevin asked Usui. He is the type of person who gets down to business immediately.

* * *

What will Usui do? Keep reading please!

Thank you for all of the reviews. I love them so please review more!

Please tell me what you expect from me so that I know what to do. Please review! :)

-sakura5451-


	11. Chapter 10

Taa-Daa! Hey guys! I am back.

I am sorry for the late update since I was very busy. But guess what? Here is another chapter of my fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy it.

**Dedications: My homeroom teacher-** Thank you for having our back for the whole time. It is a pity that you will no longer teach us. Wish you luck on everything you do.

**Disclaimer: I like dogs. Unlike the amazing Hiro Fujiwara who loves cats.  
**

* * *

Chapter ten

There was a pause.

"To be honest, I don't really know."

Everything that happened was beyond his imagination. He didn't expect that Misaki would lost her memory and forget him completely. He was shocked and he didn't know what to do.

"You are not going to give her up, are you?" Kevin was surprised that Usui didn't deny his question immediately.

"You know you can't give up now. Not when she needed you the most!"

Kevin didn't want Usui to give up that easily. He know that Usui can conquer any challenge that you give him that was why he was surprised when Usui didn't give a respond. He was so sure that Usui wouldn't give up but now he wasn't so sure. However, if he give up without even trying his best, Usui wouldn't be the Usui Kevin thought he knew.

"..." Usui kept drinking his coffee in silence.

"Come on! Think about the reason you fell for her. Think about those times you spent together. Think about her. Is giving up even a choice?"

Kevin was furious and Usui was unbelievable to him. He didn't believe that Usui would just sit there without saying a single word. Kevin had enough of it. He got up from his sit and left the cafeteria.

Usui was still drinking his coffee, he didn't even look up to see Kevin leaving. The truth is, he was deep in thought, thinking about what Kevin said earlier. He was so warped up in his own thought that he didn't even realized that the sky had turned orange. It was dawn.

The reason he fell for her. He was so carefree before. Not caring about his surroundings, until he saw her.

Sakura and Shizuko were on their way to their floral arrangement class. However, there was a 50-kilogram sandbag blocking the stairway. Misaki helped them to take it away from the stairway. Sakura gave Misaki a thank-you flower. Misaki's demon aura that surrounded her suddenly disappeared when she received the flower from Sakura. It was taken over by a sweet smile and a blushing face that were rare. Usui was passing by and saw her sweet smile that could light up the whole universe. Those were the things that made him fall in love with her that, she was the only thing that kept running in his head. From that moment, he found himself paying full attention to her and her only. She was the first and last girl that he had interested in.

He found out about her secret by accident. He saw her wearing a maid outfit while she was taking the rubbish out. It hadn't cross his mind before that the hard-working demon council president could be a kind and cute maid. He didn't want anyone to know about it other than him himself. There was an uneasy feeling on his chest when he thought of how the guys will fall in love with her when they saw her cuteness.

He learned to care about someone. To fall in love with someone. It was unexpected for him to experience various feelings. "A girl like that... This is a first." That is what he said about her. Her hard-working personality of being the council president in school and her cute and kind character when she was working as a maid.

No. He was not going to give up. Even if it meant that he have to start from the start again. He wouldn't give up. Kevin was right, giving up was not even a choice.

He finished his coffee and left the cafeteria. He passed the music room on his way to the room. Music could be heard from inside the room. There was no violin playing alongside with the piano. Usui knocked on the door softly and the music that was played half way was ended with a soft note like it was meant to be the ending of the song. Usui came into the room and saw Kevin sitting on the chair. Kevin stood up and a smile was spread on his face.

"Hey." Kevin was the first one to speak.

"Yeah. Thank you for earlier today."

"No problem. So what are you going to do?" Like always, Kevin went straight into business.

"I am going to start from the beginning. Even though she had no memory of me but there should be a way to make her regain her memory back."

Usui felt comfortable talking heart to heart with Kevin. Although Kevin was just a teenager but he had an old soul. He was so friendly that anyone who talked to him would feel comfortable like they were old friends who knew each other since young. Usui and Kevin had gotten to know each other better and better each day. They had became brothers.

"I wish you the best of luck." Kevin nodded in agreement after listening to Usui.

"Yeah. I sure need it." Usui smirked his famous smile. His footsteps echoed in the room as he walked out. Kevin didn't go with him since he knew Usui would want some privacy time.

He went to find the doctor who was in charge of Misaki. Luckily, he saw the doctor at the corridor. The doctor was talking to a patient's family with Yuriko standing next to him. She was holding files which was the patient's health report. The doctor had finished explaining to the family of the patient and saw Usui. He had heard from Yuriko that Misaki had lost her memory.

"You seems better." Yuriko approached Usui.

"Yeah. Thanks. How is Misaki's condition, doctor?" Usui asked the doctor with his heart was beating faster and faster as the time passed by. He didn't know if she would get worse or not.

"She is suffering what we called a post-traumatic amnesia. But other than that, her health condition is fine and stable." The doctor explained Misaki's condition slowly so that Usui could absorb what he said.

"Thank you for everything."

"Your welcome. Good day, Usui-kun." The doctor went off to check on other patients of his.

"She is alone in her room now. It is the best chance for you to have a little talk with her since her family will arrive shortly. Remember to not push her to remember you by recalling past events since it will make her more confuse." Yuriko told Usui just before she went off to follow the doctor.

"Okay. Thanks."

"No problem."

Usui walked down the aisle and opened the door of room 520. He was going to accept the reality. He was going to face it. He wasn't going to go back, not right now. He had to keep going for the sake of their relationship.

"Hey." Misaki greeted him when she heard the door being opened.

* * *

How will Misaki react? Please wait for the next chapter to know the answer.

I apologize for grammar mistakes and OOC characters. Please review to tell me about your opinion for this fanfic. Thank you.

-sakura5451-

**Reviews:**

**shawnmisakiusui: **I am happy to know that you love my story. I will keep updating till the end. :)**  
**

**Reenu: **Keep reading to know if Misaki will regain her memory back or not. About the holiday, I am going to have a trip overseas so I wouldn't update as often as I used to. I apologize for that but I can promise you that I will update as soon as I get my hands on a computer.**  
**

**PsychadelicRose: **Let's see if you will love me or not. Please keep reading and reviewing! :D**  
**

**DianXx: **My first language is Chinese and I go to a Chinese school so my English is not good. Please forgive me if there are any grammar and spelling mistakes.**  
**

**Tazzy786: **A kiss of memory? Moe! We will see about that. XD**  
**

**usuixmisaki: **No, I didn't get the idea from "The Vow". To be honest, I have wrote the plot for this fanfic before "The Vow" came onscreen. However, I agree that the ending was not very good.**  
**

**xxTenshichaN25xx: **I didn't take any ideas from "The Vow". It was just a coincidence that some scenes in my story was similar to "The Vow". However, I can guarantee you that my story is 100% my wild imagination. I wrote this story my style and my way of writing. Thank you for reviewing! :)**  
**

**misa: **This is chapter 10. Enjoy!**  
**

**tohoru-12: **Hola! ( I am really sure if it is the Spanish of hello? ) My first language is Chinese. I will try and write this story as detailed as possible. Please keep reading.**  
**

**kimoeapple: **Thank you for loving my story. Chapter 10 is out now!**  
**

**LorraineJoyce10: **Yes, Misaki only remembers those moments with her dad. I will try my best to give this story more exciting chapters. Happy ending? Just wait and see if it is or not.**  
**

**SakiYamada: **Stop begging because I have already updated it! :)**  
**


	12. Chapter 11

Hey readers! It's been a while since I last update my story. I apologise for the waiting since I am on vacation. I won't update the story often but I will complete the story. So, no worries! Miss you guys so much! :( I thank you guys for still supporting and reading my story! :)

**Dedications: Every readers who are still reading my story!-** Thank you for your support! I will do my best to update as soon as possible. :)

**Disclaimer: Did anyone think that I am Hiro Fujiwara? I am touch. :)**

* * *

Chapter 11

Usui just nodded his head in reply. Yes, he had the guts. However, he still didn't know what to say or what to do.

"I'm sorry but you are..." Misaki let her unfinished sentence hung in the air. She wanted Usui to finish it.

"Usui. A friend of yours."

"Oh. I see." Although she knew his name but she didn't remember him.  
There was silence as nobody knew what to do or what to say. They just stare at each other. Although it was silent, it wasn't an awkward silence. They didn't feel uncomfortable with it. It was strange to Misaki but usual to Usui.

There was a soft knock on the door that broke the silence. It opened without waiting for an answer. Kevin stepped inside with a basket full of fresh fruits. Sandy was behind him, holding a bunch of colorful flowers.

"I am sorry to disturb but Sandy insisted on visiting Ayuzawa-chan as soon as she heard the news from Yuriko." Kevin didn't want to disturb their quality moment but Sandy's wish is his command. Such a princess she is. He put the fruit basket on the table beside Misaki's bed.

"It's okay. May I ask who you are?" She didn't recognise the people who were in front of her.

"Oh! How rude of me. I am Sandy and this is Kevin. We are Usui-kun's friends." Sandy's Japanese was getting better and better each day. Thanks to her teacher, Kevin. She put the flowers into the vase beside the basket.

Kevin nodded his head to Misaki with a smile. "We hadn't officially met before. It's good to see you."

"Good to see you, too." Misaki smiled at Kevin.

"Have you eaten breakfast this morning?" Kevin asked Misaki.

"No. Is there a cafeteria here? Maybe I will grab a sandwich there." Misaki was really practical. She didn't want to trouble others.

"Yes, there is. But I was thinking that maybe we can have breakfast together. There is a new pancake house down the road. Do you want to try it? I bet it is more delicious than the sandwich." Kevin said with a kind smile.

The door of the room suddenly opened without a knock as a warning. Minako half-ran to Misaki's side. Suzuna was behind her. Her face was expressionless like usual.

"Misaki! Are you alright? I am so glad that you had awaken. We were so worried. Are you tired? Are you hungry? Are you not feeling well?" Minako questioned Misaki non-stop.

"Don't worry mom. I'm fine." Misaki told Minako, reassuring her worried mom that she is fine.

"Hello Suzuna. How are you? You are so big now. Where is dad? I haven't seen him." Yuriko had told Minako on the phone that Misaki had suffered amnesia. She told Minako to tell Misaki the truth slowly. Lying would just make things worse. Since you have to lie to cover your lie.

"He left us years ago and didn't come back since then." Suzuna was the one who answered. Although Yuriko had told Minako about Misaki's condition but she was still surprised when she heard Misaki asking for her father.

"Really?" Misaki's mind travelled back to the past but all she could remember was the time when Suzuna and her watched their father making bunny apples and triangular rice balls.

"Misaki? Misaki?" Minako's worried voice brought her back to the present.

"Yes?" Misaki looked up to see her mother.

"As I was saying, I have work today and Suzuna has to go to school. We will see you later, okay?"

"Okay."

Minako kissed Misaki's forehead and went out after thanking Usui for all his help and Kevin and Sandy for their care. It was a long way to go to her work since the hospital was downtown. Suzuna, who was already in her Seika High uniform, followed her mother like a shadow after a quick bye.

"So... Anyone up for the pancake house?" Kevin said after the door closed behind Suzuna.

"Sure... Why not?" Misaki answered with a smile.

Although Misaki was in the room but her mind wasn't. She was still wondering. Why did her dad left them? She felt betrayed by her father but she didn't hate men for it. She couldn't blame and hate innocent men for it. It's not their fault that her father left them. However, she blamed her father. She blamed him for not taking his responsibilities. She blamed him for not protecting blamed him for leaving them fatherless. However, it was wrong if she took her anger on men.

Usui noticed her mind was not present since she wasn't joining Kevin and Sandy's conversation.

"What are you thinking about?" Usui asked Misaki.

"Hmmm? Oh! Nothing." Misaki tried to smile to convince Usui.

Usui just nodded his head. He wouldn't push Misaki to do what she didn't want. If she didn't want to talk about it then let it be.

The doctor allowed Misaki to leave the hospital since except amnesia, nothing major happened to her. Kevin and Usui went to the lobby to take care of the procedures. Sandy helped Misaki to pack her things.

"Are these scarf and necklace mine?" Misaki asked Sandy. The scarf was washed clean from blood stain. The necklace was the one that Misaki got from the school festival.

"They must be yours. Why don't you put them on?" Sandy didn't know where they came from but she knew that they were hers since no one will leave something so precious in a hospital room.

"Can you help me?" Misaki hold the necklace out to Sandy. The scarf was already around her neck just like a snake.

"Sure." Sandy took it and helped Misaki attached the necklace.

"It looks good on you."

"I wonder where did I get it?" Misaki asked Sandy.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask Usui-kun? He is your boyfriend anyway. He knows you better than I do." Sandy was busy packing her things for her.

"Boyfriend?" Misaki asked Sandy with a frown on her forehead.

* * *

So... Long time no update. Still, how was it? I bet you know what to do if there are mistakes, right?

Review, review and review! Please!

Till the next chapter, guys!

-sakura5451-


	13. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Long time no update. I bet some of you thought that I wasn't going to continue this story but surprise! XD I kept my promised. ;) Follow my twitter: ** Sakura5451XD** and we will tweet about everything! Without further ado, I give you chapter 12.

**Dedication: My dad!-** Thank you for your support on everything I do. I really appreciate it. 3

**Disclaimer: The story line is mine, Kevin and Sandy are Kevin and Sandy's. Usui is mine! (In my dreams. )**

* * *

Chapter 12

Sandy stopped helping Misaki to pack her bag and raised her eyebrows in question. It turned into a frown as seconds passed by.

"You mean, he didn't tell you?"

"Who didn't tell me what?" Sandy's question confused Misaki as she didn't ask her specifically. What was Sandy confused about? What was she trying to ask her? Why was Sandy looking at her surely?

Sandy was in a deep thought for a while. "Uhmm... Nope. Nothing. Don't mind it. Sandy resumed what she was doing before.

Misaki decided to drop the subject and didn't question Sandy any further since she knew she wouldn't be getting anything from her.

They headed out of the room after checking that nothing was left. Misaki slipped the strap of her bag onto her shoulder as Sandy let the way to the elevator. Everything seemed unfamiliar to Misaki. Yuriko wasn't in sight since her night shift had ended. Nurses and visitors filled the hallway as they brought breakfast to the rooms.

"Everything set?" Kevin asked Sandy once he spotted them stepping out of the elevator.

"Yup." Sandy smiled at him and took his arm casually like it was the most natural thing to do. Misaki envied them. They seemed so happy together. When would she find that kind of guy for herself?

As Misaki was staring at the backs of Kevin and Sandy who were heading towards the main entrance door, someone took her bag from behind. She turned around and punch the thief on the face reflectively, her demon aura was surrounding her. It disappeared immediately once she got to see who her thief was. Her face showed nothing but shock and guilt.

"Oh God! Usui! Are you alright? I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't even know what I was doing. It was like my body was in automatic." Misaki held her hand to help Usui up. He took her hand and stood up. Misaki used her other hand, the one that wasn't entwined with Usui's hand, to rub his red cheek with a worried face, hoping that it wouldn't be a bruise. She took her hands back once she realized what she was doing. Her face was redder than a tomato.

"I am so sorry." Misaki looked down to the floor, embarrassed by her earlier action.

"I'm fine. I had worst, you know." Usui smirked.

Worst? What did he mean by worst?

"What were you trying to do?"

Usui leaned forward and whispered to her ear. "I am just trying to get some of your underwear." His voice was low enough for anyone but Misaki to hear.

Misaki's face turned redder than before as she glared at him, demanding the answer.

"I'm just trying to help you with your bag." Usui shrugged, giving in.

"I'm capable of carrying my bag myself." Misaki gripped the strap of her bag tightly against her shoulder to make it clear to Usui that she was going to carry her own bag.

"Fine. As you pleased." Usui raised his hands up in surrender. He smirked his signature smile at her. Misaki felt heat on her face but she didn't know the cause of it.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Kevin asked them, who were now having everyone stare at them. Misaki's red face deepened as she acknowledge the attention. Misaki simply nodded her head and tried to keep it as low as possible.

On their way to the pancake house, Misaki seldom join the conversation Kevin and Sandy were having since she was still deep in thought wondering about the earlier things. The wind was a breeze as the leaves turned into red and yellow. The road was full of businessmen and students. Most of the school girls would stop and stare at Usui and Kevin, some of them even squealed and drool. Kevin, who was leading the way, just smiled and nodded politely to them. Sandy seemed t be used to their reactions but that didn't stop her from being jealous. Although Kevin sometimes found the attention annoying and irritating, he enjoyed it when he knew Sandy was jealous. Simply put, she was cute when she got jealous. On the other hand, Usui, who was walking beside Misaki, didn't even bother to look at them. He just walked with his hands in his pockets and eyes on Misaki.

The pancake house was crowded with businessmen and parents with their children. There was a bar in the middle that serves milkshakes and coffees. They got a table by the window near the entrance. Misaki put her bag between the window and herself. Usui sat in front of her and Sandy was beside her.

They ate waffles and pancakes with milkshakes while talking about everything. Well, at least Kevin and Sandy was. Usui and Misaki were just listening to their conversation.

Misaki noticed Kevin's short jet black hair and stunning sapphire blue eyes. He had a sweet smile which would make everyone fell in love with it immediately. He was very down-to-earth and kind. Usui had messy blonde hair and beautiful emerald green eyes. He was very secretive and yet perverted. It surprised her that despite the attention he got, he didn't have any girlfriend.

The bell at the door jingled and took Misaki back from her daydreaming. Misaki felt Usui tensed at the sight of the new customer.

The atmosphere was suddenly filled with tension.

* * *

And... Cut! It's yet another cliffie! I swear I have a thing for them.

So, let's do something while I write the next chapter, I will ask you a question per chapter and you can answer it by posting it in your review or tweet it to me! Follow my twitter: ** Sakura5451XD**

I will post the answer I like best in the next author's note of the following chapter. You can give one answer or a lot. It's up to you.

This chapter's question is: What is the most romantic moment for you? It can be something you have experienced or just your imagination!

Please review and let me hear your thoughts about this chapter!

Xoxo

-sakura5451-


	14. Chapter 13

Hey hey hey! Here I am! I baked cookies with my friends and we succeeded on the first try! It's our first time. I am so proud of us. Did anyone read the newest chapter of KWMS? Share your thoughts with me by reviewing or following my twitter: **sakura5451XD** We hit 100 reviews guys! I am so happy that I wish I can give you the cookies I bake! I would like to give a huge massive thank you for your support up until now. Let's see if we can hit 150!

**Dedication: Pringles!-** Thank you for being with me all the time. You gave me inspiration while eating. I am not happy about the sore throat that always happens after eating a can per day though.

**Disclaimer: I bake, I write, I sing (in the shower) but I don't own KWMS. Kevin and Sandy aren't mine. In fact, they belong to Kevin and Sandy, my classmate and his beautiful girlfriend. They aren't foreigners, though.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Curiosity took over Misaki as she turned to her back to look at the unwelcome customer. Misaki was prepared to see someone wearing hideous costume but all she found was a foreigner man. Nothing was odd about the blonde-haired man in a black suit to Misaki. However, it was a whole lot more than a foreigner man to Usui since his jaws were clenched together and his fists tightened into a ball until his knuckles turned white. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath from his mouth and exhaled from his nose. He jaws were relaxed but his hands were still balled up into fists although it was slightly loosened. Misaki noticed how he had mood swings. One second it was like he was going to rip the throat out of the man and one second he was calm as if nothing had bothered him.

He deliberated for a moment and excused himself. He hesitated as his eyes trailed from Kevin's to Misaki's and back to Kevin's. They seemed to have a silent conversation before Usui was out of their sight. Misaki was looking at Usui the whole time therefore she didn't notice that the man with laid-back hair had disappeared.

It had been a long time since Usui excused himself. Misaki stared at her plate, making circles with her food. None of them knew what to say, not even the out-going Kevin. Kevin and Sandy would exchange worried glances when they thought Misaki wasn't looking at their way. Misaki pretended like she didn't see anything and went back staring at her plate. Kevin seemed nervous and worried as he kept looking at his watch like he was anxiously waiting for something. Sandy was playing with her hair worriedly and Misaki was just confused by the whole situation.

She was just about to ask them when Usui returned to his seat with a loud huff. Misaki looked up from her plate and her eyes met Usui's. There was fire burning in them but she wasn't sure whether it was anger, frustration or something else that she couldn't name. No one can miss the sigh of relief coming out from Kevin. Their food was all but untouched after Usui left. Knowing that nobody had the appetite to eat anymore, Kevin insisted on paying the bill and they all left the pancake house in silence.

"So... where would you like to go?" Kevin asked Usui and Misaki generously, he was desperate to break the silence and awkwardness.

"Actually, I have to go now since I have some work to do." Usui told Kevin and Kevin nodded in understanding.

"Okay then. We are having a musical play for charity at the National Music Hall tonight. We better go there and get ready for it. Will you like to come?" Sandy asked Misaki eagerly.

Misaki stole a glance and saw Usui looking back at her. Although she didn't know the cause of it, she couldn't help but blushed when they made eye contact.

"Alright." Misaki couldn't refuse Sandy's offer since Sandy's eyes glimmer with excitement.

"You are welcome to the play if you have time for it. Don't hesitate to come once you're free." Kevin said as they parted their separate ways.

Usui nodded at them politely. He looked at Misaki for a while and seemed to want to say something but decided not to.

Sandy was full of excitement as she half-skipped to their destination. Misaki was walking very fast as she tried to keep up with a skipping Sandy and Kevin who kept up with her effortlessly. She stopped her footsteps at the sight of the building in front of her. Grand will be an understatement since it was more like a castle rather than a music hall.

Although she wasn't going to perform, she still felt panic rush over her. A million questions suddenly popped up in her head. What was she going to wear? Would there be a lot of important and influential famous people? How was she supposed to act in front of them? Sensing her nervousness, Sandy squeezed Misaki's hand tightly.

"Don't worry too much. Everything is settled. We are going to have a lot of fun." Sandy convinced Misaki. With that, Misaki walked to the music hall and her worries were washed away from her.

The dressing room was filled with busy make-up artist and hairstylists getting them ready for their musical show. Costume designers assisted the performers to try on their colorful costumes. People were running in and out of the room like there was no tomorrow. At the corner of the room, there were some performers that were dancing, practicing their lines or playing their musical instruments while waiting for their turn of preparation. It was their last chance to practice before they had to go on stage.

Kevin offered Misaki a tour around while Sandy was in the dressing room getting prepared. Kevin took Misaki to the stage to have a look. The stage was full of workers that were doing their jobs. Some were cleaning the stage and some were adding final touches to the set. Kevin helped them to get the grand piano tuned. Misaki marveled how calm he looked once his fingers touched the black and white keys. Kevin closed his eyes and his fingers dance over the keyboard.

Someone turned the bright spotlights on and it caught Misaki off guard. She walked backwards while her hands shielding her eyes from the bright light. Her eyes were still adjusting to the sudden change when her foot stepped on the air, making her fell backwards off stage. She heard some people screaming while the others gasped in horror.

"Misaki!" Kevin shouted his lungs out.

With her eyes tightly shut, she prepared herself for the impact when she hit the solid hard ground.

* * *

Tell me if there was any grammar or spelling mistakes. I am sorry for it. Well, let me hear your thoughts?

Review and follow my twitter: **sakura5451XD**

So, KWMS 72 is romantic, I agree. Hiro Fujiwara is such a genius! Usui is such a pervert with the underwear thing! Aww.. I have never get a rose from a boy before! I envy you! Good luck on the other boy!

This chapter's question is: What musical instrument do you play? Review or tweet your answers to me! They always made my day! Till the next chapter guys!

xoxo

-sakura5451-


	15. Chapter 14

I'm truly sorry for the late update. Life had gotten in the way. Well, I wish you guys a happy new year 2013. :) Happy holidays guys!

**Dedication:My sisters-** You guys make me laugh everyday! Thank you for your supports! LYLAS

**Disclaimer:All I want for Christmas is... KWMS! **

* * *

Chapter 14

Misaki opened her eyes and was shocked to see Kevin lying beneath her.

"Kevin-kun! Hey! Kevin-kun, Kevin-kun!" Kevin was unconcious. Misaki's eyes widened in shock and worry. She started calling Kevin's name panicly as she shook Kevin's shoulder with all her might.

After yelling and shaking repeatedly, Kevin finally opened his eyes. The hands that were tightly wrapped around Misaki's waist and shielding her head started to loosened.

"You aren't injured, are you?" Kevin asked Misaki with worry coloring his voice. Misaki got up carefully, not wanting to hurt Kevin even more.

"I'm... I'm fine." Misaki said, still recovering from the shock. She thought that it was absurd. She should be the one asking Kevin about his condition, not the other way around.

"Me too." Kevin refused Misaki's helping hand as he got up by himself.

"Don't move. Let me check your injury." The stage manager who was holding a first-aid kit told Kevin.

"I'm fine. Just check on her." Kevin pointed at Misaki and walked to where the grand piano is.

"You were the one who saved me! How can you be fine?" Misaki grabbed Kevin by his arm forcefully, yanking him to stopped his steps at once and turned towards her.

"There are a lot of people worrying, Ayuzawa-san. They put their everything for tonight's performance. I can't let them down. Now, will you let go of my arm, please?" Kevin winced in pain. Although he was hurting, he still put everyone in front of him, just as thoughtful as ever.

"You're injured!" Misaki immediately let go of his arm as told. Kevin took the opportunity to escape Misaki. Misaki started to go after Kevin but was stopped by someone who was yelling out her name.

"Kevin! Misaki-chan!" Misaki turned around and saw Sandy dashed towards her, taking her chance of chasing after Kevin away. Sandy was still in her dressing robe and her hair was as messy as a bird nest with strands sticking out to different directions. Her stylist was chasing her from behind, shouting at the top of her lungs for Sandy to stop running.

"Sandy-chan." Misaki sighed in relief as she felt a pair of hands wrapped around her arms.

"I was told about the accident. What happened? Are you alright? Are you injured?" Sandy asked a million different questions every second.

"Long story cut short, it's Kevin-kun. He saved me and is now injured."

"Oh my God! What happened? Are you fine?" Sandy turned her around to have a better view of her body. She checked every inch of it, trying to find any sign of injury.

"I am fine but Kevin-kun is not. He injured his arm but he won't let anyone help him. I tried to stop him from continuing to play the piano but he was just too stubborn to listen to me!"

"Everything will be okay. Why don't you go with the stage manager and check if you are really fine? Let me go and deal with him." Misaki calmed down after Sandy's comfort as Sandy left her in the care of the stage manager and went to look for Kevin.

On her way to the backstage, Misaki saw the foreigner that was a lookalike from the one at the pancake house. She was just about to question him when he disappeared. She found it weird and creepy but didn't give much thought about it. There were a lot going on and the last thing she wanted is to add some trouble. _Maybe they just resemble each other. _She continued walking, feeling some sort of deja vu that she had felt earlier during the fall.

Time flies and in a blink, it was already two weeks after the performance was cancelled. Misaki had heard nothing from Usui. It was as if he just vanished in thin air. Whenever she felt unreasonably lonely, she always shake it off and distracts herself with piles of work and study.

Sandy looked after Kevin day and night, their relationship grew stronger day by day. Misaki often visited Kevin because she felt guilty that Kevin was injured. They all enjoyed each others company and made each other laugh. Kevin didn't bring up Usui in their conversation in fear of them asking him.

Misaki went back to school and was surprised that she was the president of the student council. The other students stared at her like she had ketchup on her face when she was smiling. Although she felt weird, she didn't question them any further. She found out that she worked at a café called maid latte from Hinata. The manager was taken back when she told them about her recent car accident. After the manager cried a river and calmed down from her shock, they taught her about her job from the basic. They were all very king throughout the training. She felt welcomed and was happy that none of them looked at her in pity just because she had been in an accident.

She was surprised to see Usui showing up at the café doorstep one day. He was in his usual casual wear with his hands in his pockets. He was grinning and Misaki found him dazzling. She was wearing the cute maid uniform and was embarrass to let him see her in it.

"U...Usui-kun. W-What are you doing here?" Misaki managed to choke out her words. Hundreds of emotions were suddenly felt by her. She was relieved to see him safe and sound; angry that he disappeared for weeks and came back as if nothing had happened; and yet she was irritated because she didn't have any right to be angry at him.

"Misa-chan~ aren't you supposed to call me master?" Usui said playfully. He was too happy to notice that Misaki was in deep thought.

"Ma... Master..." she said in reflex. Her cheeks were blushing nine shades of red when she realized that she was being teased by him. She stared at her shoes like there was something interesting on it.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Usui said with his signature smirk. He was trying hard to hold back his laughter.

"Ugh... Just... Sit wherever you like!" Misaki stomped off to the kitchen. She was embarrassed that Usui had teased her. She swore that she could hear him chuckle as she made her way to the kitchen.

Misaki served the tables and took orders. However, she avoided Usui's table and the tables around it, letting Subaru serve them. She refused to let Usui ruin her efficiency in work. She was going to give the customers' orders to the chef only to find that the chef was replaced by a perverted outer space alien, grinning at her mischievously.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Misaki's voice was full of shock.

"I'm cooking." Usui said matter-of-factly. He was just adding finishing touches for the moe moe fried rice.

"But you are..." Misaki glanced to the direction of Usui's table only to find that someone else was sitting there, reading the menu.

"Wait. How did you get here?" Misaki asked curiously. How can somebody just come out of the blue?

"Misaki didn't pay any attention to me so I got bored." Usui pouted his lips like a little boy who had his toy taken away by someone.

"But... the sign strictly said staff only. Don't you read?" Misaki ignored Usui's pouting and pointed to the sign on the door.

"The manager needed my help so I'm helping. You should work harder, Misa-chan. Don't chat with the others when you are working. It's called being lazy. " Usui said it in a tone that made Misaki looked like a little kid that was needed to be taught manners.

Misaki turned away from him to hide her face that got redder. She dislike it when he treated her like a little child but in the same time, her heart skipped a beat. Misaki worked extra hard just to let Usui see that she wasn't lazy and didn't have the intention to.

The sun went down and the customers were all gone as they closed the café and went home. The manager gave Misaki some leftover apples, knowing that she was going to visit Kevin after work. Usui was leaning against the wall waiting for Misaki when she opened the backdoor of the café.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went home." Misaki asked Usui with a raised eyebrow.

"I am going to the hospital too. So I figure that we can go there together." Usui said, eyeing the plastic bag full of apples.

"Sure. The more the merrier." Misaki said with a smug. Although he teased her a lot, she didn't mind walking with him. The idea of it even make her heart flutter.

They walked the busy street with street lights and jazz music. The street was showing the other side of it in the moonlight. People were wearing fancy dresses to the clubs while some were on their way home. Misaki liked to listen to the jazz music filling the air, taking all her stress away into the night.

When they reached the hospital, Misaki was in a good mood despite of Usui's teasing. She walked the familiar path to Kevin's room. Yuriko nodded to them as they pass her. She was accompanying the doctor to do check ups on patients so they didn't stop to have a little chat.

Usui, being the gentleman that he is, opened the door for Misaki. She nodded in thanks and went in. She let out a gasp when she saw the empty room. She heard Usui's rushed footsteps stop behind her.

Neither Kevin nor Sandy was in sight and the bed wasn't tidied neatly.

* * *

I thank you all for the reviews. They made me a better writer and definitely made me smile. :)

I am taking guitar lessons with a very outgoing teacher. I play the piano, pianica (something similar to piano) and flute. I wanted to learn violin but I never got the chance. :(

Have you ever been in an accident? Review, please? :)

xoxo

-sakura5451-


	16. Chapter 15

Hey guys! Long time no post! Thankfully, I have never been in an accident. Not that I remember... Yes, I am posting during the Lunar New Year. This is a little New Year present for you. :] I hope you all like it! Happy Lunar New Year for all of you who are celebrating! :] I want red envelopes! LOL.

**Dedications: Those who took their time to read the author's note!-** Thank you! Someone read this apparently... :] Good to know that I didn't waste my time!

**Disclaimer: Nah~ KWMS will never be mine. :[**

* * *

Chapter 15

Usui questioned a nurse, that passed them, about Kevin and Sandy's whereabouts but she only stare and drool over him. It made him tapped his foot impatiently. He could sense Misaki's demon aura appeared from behind him and woke the nurse up from her daydream. The embarrassed nurse told them that she saw them going to the children corner.

They both sighed in relief when they heard both of them were safe. Usui led the way to the children corner with Misaki tagging behind him. He seemed to be pretty familiar with the hospital as they walked shortcuts after shortcuts.

Misaki caught a sight of the children corner that was in front of them. She walked faster than Usui and took a peek from the window of the room. In the colorful room filled with drawings, she saw children singing along with the guitar that Kevin played. His sat on the floor with his legs crossed. His back was facing the window, the children sat on the floor circling him.

Misaki could hear their faint laughter and singing voices. She smiled at the mesmerizing view. It was her first real smile after the accident. Kevin stopped strumming on the guitar as the song came to an end. Misaki sensed Usui's presence behind her but she didn't turn to look at him. She was captivated by the scene in front of her eyes. It seemed like a little girl spot them or rather Misaki, peaking from the window. Kevin smiled at them and stood up. He opened the door with his right hand while his left hand was holding the guitar. He invited them to come inside the children's paradise.

"Where's Sandy-chan?" Misaki asked Kevin, she was nowhere in the room.

"She is running some errands." He shrugged while closing the door behind them.

"Aren't you supposed to not use your arms?" Misaki raised her left eyebrow with her hands crossed in front of her chest.

"They discharged me from the hospital earlier than plan." He leaned his guitar beside the door.

All this while, Usui was surrounded by little girls calling him their Prince Charming. They were bouncing up and down cheerfully but he just stood there, wearing his usual poker face.

"I brought some apples from work. I left them in your room, though." When she saw the empty messy bed Misaki let go of the things she held with her, as if there was a sudden electric shock. She thought that they were kidnapped or something. But thinking back at it, she found it ridiculous for even having the thought of it.

"Well, they have to sleep now. I supposed we could get back to my room. I still have to pack up my clothes and stuff." Kevin nodded towards the children.

They whined and pouted when they heard that it was bedtime for them. After they made Kevin pinkie promised them to play with them again, they went back to their own room, dragging their feet at the process.

Kevin grabbed his guitar and led the way back to his room after turning the light off. Misaki noticed that he took a different route from Usui. This path took more time than the one they used to come to the children corner. Usui was right behind them, not saying a word since they got to the children corner.

"They seemed to like you." Misaki smiled, referring to the children. She wanted to start a conversation between them because the silence was killing her.

"It's relaxing to be surrounded by them. Making them smile and hearing their laughter. Their thoughts are so innocent and simple." Misaki nodded in understanding. From their many conversations, she always know that Kevin is a kind man by heart. But it didn't stop her from being surprised to see that he is someone who cares for people around him, regardless of their ages or reputation.

"When will they go home?"

"Their families are supposed to be visiting them often but they always uses the excuse of how busy they are. They suffered cancer so they will stay in the hospital for a while." Kevin's face saddened as he spoke. Misaki felt sorry for those poor little kids. She wanted to shake some senses into their families. Why can't they just spend some time with their own child, their blood and flesh?

"We're here." Kevin announced that they arrived his room. He opened the door for Misaki and Usui and turned the light on. The room consisted of a toilet and a room. There was a bed with a small table in the middle of the room. Beside the window wall, were two sofas with a small coffee table between them. Misaki snapped back into the present when she saw the bag of apples on the floor and picked it up. She went to the toilet to wash the apples in the sink. Kevin sat on the edge of the bed. He was flicking through the channels on the tv mindlessly. He stared at the tv but his mind seemed to be somewhere else. There was a music video showing on the tv as Kevin stopped browsing through the many channels. Usui was lounging on the sofa, looking out of the window and into the hospital's park.

"Do you have a knife somewhere?" Misaki stepped out of the toilet and into the room. She was holding a few apples in her arms.

"Um... Yeah." Kevin remembered that Sandy had left some kitchen utensils on the coffee table.

Misaki followed him and took the carefully kept knife from its box. She sat on the sofa. The coffee table separated Usui and her. She started cutting the apples while her mind wandered elsewhere.

Suddenly, there was an image of a blurry blonde guy holding something red in his hands. It took her by surprise, causing her to drop the knife and apple she was holding. The fall alerted Kevin and Usui as they yelled her name and rushed to her side.

"Misaki!"

"Ayuzawa-san!"

* * *

LOL. Nothing happened to Kevin and Sandy... :] I wonder who felt for it? ;] I know I'm evil... XD

I will be replying to your reviews! Maybe not immediately, but definitely! :]

**beatress:** I hope this is soon? I will try to be faster! :] Now you know what happened to them. :]

**ChaCha-ness:** Thank you! I like her too! Maybe you can come to Indonesia to visit me. I can teach you then! :]

**na-chan:** Thank you! I try. :] Good day.

**Scarlet Ammo 19:** Hey! Remember, you can PM me anytime and I will get back to you ASAP! :]

**Guest:** I'm grateful that it was just an almost-accident. You don't have to wait anymore~ :]

**Miho:** Thank you! I appreciate it very much! :]

**may96:** Thank God you like it! :] I hope you get what happened in this story.

**Taakumisaforever:** haha! I love the way you do the *waves hand in the shape of a rainbow*! AWESOME! :]

**skylar:** No... Too bad. It will be cool, though. By the way, the "he" is a "she". XD But I always like the name Anthony! :]

Hahaha. I just realised that I put :] on every reply. I guess you all always know how to make me smile! :] Thank you so much!

What kind of food do you like to eat? REVIEW! ...please.

xoxo

-sakura5451-


End file.
